I will still love you
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: “If you don’t love me, know that I will always love you. Even when you don’t know I exist, I will still be here, loving you. Even when the rest of the world hates you, I will still love you." LiefxJasmine FINISHED finally *sobs*
1. She's going

Heyyyy guys!!! ok before you ask, I'm writing a novel (yeah I know its NEVER gonna get finished) anywayz I am writing the novel backwards. And I stole this chapter form on of the last chapters in my book from which Andy (the girl) and Logan (the boy) break up. Obviously I've changed stuff around to fit in with Deltora.  
And it seems that the only way I can write these fanfics is if I make the characters all OOC.

Soooo, hope you enjoy it!!! This is dedicated to Emily Rodda who made one of the moste AWESOMENESS BOOKS OUT THERE!!!! love you lots!!!

xoxoxox Emilijah and the girls

* * *

"Jasmine, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Lief stood in the doorway. It had been a couple of days, but he had finally recovered fully. After the ols attacked, we thought He was discharged from the hospital only yesterday and he was already in the middle of all the preparations.

I looked at Ranesh and Marilen. They nodded their head's, I could leave the Shadow lord planning to them.

"Sure"

He gestured for me to follow him. We walked for a while. He didn't say anything and he didn't touch me at all, which was rather odd. The strange thing was I missed it. I used to find it annoying but now I miss the comforting weight of his arm around my shoulders or hips, or the warmth of his giant hand when it encased my own.

We stopped in the garden, just outside from my room.

"How lovely, the flowers are in bloom. Which one is your favourite? Mines the yellow one in the corn….."

"Jasmine." He cut me off. There must be something wrong. He never talked to me like that.

"I asked you to come here because I wish to tell you that we can no longer see each other romantically"

What??? My heart shattered into a million pieces. I sank to the ground.

"Hahaha, you're joking."

"This isn't a joke Jasmine. You see, I live in a world where you don't belong. In fact, from where I stand, you don't even exist. You wouldn't even be able to tie my shoes."

This was a cruel twist of fate. I had finally opened up my heart to someone and it got……

I can't take this. I don't deserve this. I stood up.

"You can't do this to me. I have given you all of what I have to give. I'm sorry, your highness, if it isn't enough. But, know this." I sneered the first half, but my expression softened. I edged closer to him. He stepped away. I moved closer again and soon his back was against my house's wall.

"If you don't love me, know that I will always love you. Even when you don't know I exist, I will still be here, loving you. Even when the rest of the world hates you, I will still love you. No matter what you say," I started to walk backwards, screaming the words to him as tears flooded down my face. "No matter what you do, you will never be rid of me."

I walked off then. I couldn't look at this boy's, no man. Yes, I couldn't look at this man's face no more. He meant the world to me, but he shattered my heart. And I didn't want to be around him for much longer. I ran up the steps to my house. I ran through the front door and slammed it shut.

My room was on the right, as soon as you went down the hall. It didn't take me long to get there. And when I did, I collapsed onto the bed. I couldn't believe the nerve of what he did to me. No he was perfect. It was me. I did something wrong. When I stopped crying, (which seemed like it would never happen), I would write a letter of apology. For I wronged him in every way. But as I drenched the pillow, I couldn't help but think of all the times people had told me of love:

My mother told me it was a glorious thing. That it made you feel special and beautiful.

Marilen told me that you don't go looking for love. Love finds you.

Doom told me that when I find that someone, they will stay with you forever, no matter what.

Nobody told me that love hurts. Nobody told me that when you are heart-broken, it makes you feel all alone.

Kree flew in the window, with a message attached to his leg.

"**I would leave if I were you. Nobody wants you here. KL"**

KL. King Lief. I cried even more. I started to pack my things. I didn't take a lot. I only grabbed the things that I would need in the wild. As I passed my desk, I saw the picture I had there. Of Barda, Lief and I. Laughing. More tears streamed down my face. Kree looked even more disturbed and Filli chattered in my ear.

"They don't want me here." I whispered to them. I wrote a quick message for everyone and I ran out the door. I ran so quickly that nobody noticed me. I dropped a letter off in each room, saving Lief's room last.

He was asleep on his desk, his head resting on the paperwork.

"I always said you worked to hard Lief."

I moved some hair from his face and kissed his forehead. He grumbled my name and sighed. I left the note on his desk hoping that someday, someday soon, I will see him again.

As I ran out the front doors of the castle, I thought I heard an agonized scream that sounded like Lief.

Screaming "JASMINE!"

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh, cliffy. Ok just so you know this is probably gonna be one of those chapter stories that I never finish. The people that have read my stories before know this. :)  
Plz review and tell me what you think!!!! Okkkk time to go to bed now. GOODMORNING EVERY1 it is 20 to 1 in the morning here in Australia so... yer better get some sleep....  
Luvvv Emilijah and the girls xoxoxox


	2. She's gone

I know these are short chapters, but I can't stretch them out without it sounded really bad. (Trust me I've tried!) So here we are the new chapter. Please enjoy.  
This is from Lief's POV obviously. Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
xoxoxoxox Emilijah and the girls. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Lips touched my forehead and then too soon left. I knew it was Jasmine, I knew her scent anywhere. I whispered her name "mmmm, Jasmine". She placed something on my desk and quickly hurried out of my room, closing the door quietly behind her. I opened my eyes and looked at her letter.

"**Lief, I understand that I don't belong here and to prove that I really do love you, I have decided to take your advice and leave. I'm sorry if I have been a disappointment. Please thank everyone for me, especially my father, Barda and Sharn. They have really helped me understand everything, and they helped educate me in the littlest possible time. But, I must thankyou. For making this the best adventure of my life.**

**I will always love you Lief, no matter what. Please don't forget me,**

**Jasmine."**

Tears streamed down my face. She had done something that had haunted my dreams ever since I fell in love with her. She had left me.

"JASMINE!"

I ran out of my room, not caring if I looked like a mental case. I had her letter in one hand and my hair was messy from sleep.

I burst into the kitchen. Barda, Sharn, Marilen, Ranesh and Doom were all crowded around the table. All clutching letters like my own.

"Shes gone Lief," Doom said, walking up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Her room is cleaned out and both Filli and Kree are gone."

Doom walked past me and left walking through the door. I fell to my knees. She was gone. She was gone. SHE WAS GONE!

I sobbed uncontrollably. How could she do this to me. Wait, I looked at the note. "I have decided to take your advice." What advice? When did I tell her to leave. I was in my room all day, doing paperwork.

"The last I saw her was when Marilen, Jasmine and I were planning for the attack. Then Lief showed up at the door wanting to talk to Jasmine. She didn't come back. We figured she wanted to spend time with him, knowing that they were in fact engaged."

"I was in my room. I never went to talk to her yesterday. Who did?" I said. I wondered how they knew we were engaged. She must have worn the ring. We had planned to keep it a secret till after the war. If the Shadow Lord found out then……"

"Ols." We all said together. I would have laughed had the situation not been serious. That means.

Doom burst into the room. "Lief come with me. We found Kree and Filli"

I sprinted out of the room, with doom only just in front.

We reached the infirmatry and both of Jasmines friends were being cured for serious injuries.

"We found this with Kree" the nurse said. I unravelled the scroll and read what was on it outloud.

"**If you want to see your precious fiancé again, you must leave the belt at the forge by midnight tomorrow night. If you don't, she and her child will die a painful death. Shadow Lord.**"

Child? My child? "Well this is the wrong way to find out that she is carrying child." I said.

"I have to give up the belt."

"No, we'll find a way around it."

"We can't, she'll die. I don't want her to die."

I ran out of the room. I sprinted to the forge, where the plants were in bloom. The Jasmine flowers were dying. That's what I call ironic. But her favourite flower, the yellow carnations were bright. How she would love to see them now. I collapsed in the garden, and that's how the others found me later. They looked at me with pity. But. I didn't want it. I just wanted me Jasmine, my beautiful Jasmine and my child home.

* * *

So how did you like it???? Please leave a review!!!!! PLEASE I REALLY NEED REVIEWS BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT!!!!  
Love Emilijah and the girls xoxoxox


	3. She's taken

Heyyyy I'm back!!!! KK this is dedicated to my first reviewer DarkAngelKami and too my good friend Brookei. I luv ya guys 4EVA!! xoxox  
Warning there is a little bit of bad language sooo, yer just thought Id let u no. And because I havnt done any disclaimers yet, I will now.  
KK this is wen Jasmine leaves, she's on the road just outside of the Walls of Del.  
*clears throat* (Shouts) I DON"T OWN DELTORA QUEST, IF I DID, I WOULD BE JASMINE SO I COULD GET LIEF ALLL TO MYSELF...... (looks embarrassed by sudden loss of control) Anyway, now that that is out of my system, onward with the story......  
Hope you enjoy!!!! R&R!! Luvv Emilijah and the Girls xoxox

* * *

"Stupid Lief," I said kicking a stone along the path. "I don't need him anyway. Not when I have you and Kree."

Filli chattered in agreement and over head Kree screeched. I glanced up at him and then ran to the nearest tree. I climbed to the safety of its branches and it whispered hello to me.

A horse rode by with a rider sitting tall in the saddle. His helmet covered parts of his face. His armour and weapons suggested that he was a noble warrior but the symbol on his shield shouted loudly "SHADOW LORD". In plain sight, well for me anyway, the handprint burned my eyesight.

Suddenly the horse stopped in front of the tree. I held my breath, not daring to make a sound. Without turning, the rider said in a cold yet, slightly familiar voice,

"Come out little girl, come out and play for a while."

Without even looking at me, he already sent shivers down my spine.

"Come now, Jasmine of the forest, I don't have all day to wait for you."

He knew my name. I stepped out from the trees, ignoring the whimpers of Filli and the warning cry of Kree

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ouch Jasmine, I'm hurt." The rider said, as he swang his leg over the saddle to dismount. "Have you forgotten me already?"

"Dain." I whispered. He took off his helmet and smiled at me. It sent another lot off shivers down my spine. He tossed the helmet aside and smiled wider. A cramping sensation in my stomach became to form and soon it sent crippling pain up my spine to my brain.

I keeled over, gasping from the pain. I felt cold as a shadow passed over me and soon all I could see was never-ending darkness.

############################

I blinked slowly awake. I didn't move knowing that I was somewhere I'd rather not be.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Jasmine of the Forest. Or rather the Shadowlands." A dark figure sat in a high-backed throne before me. He was cloaked in what seemed like darkness and hand-prints covered the throne. I knew this must the Shadowlord.

I snarled, unable to keep my temper. I remember what Lief had said to me before. 'That I was too wild and need to control my feelings', something like that. I was hit with a sudden pang of sadness. Even though I had walked out on him and the others, I knew I could still see them again. Now, looking at this situation, I don't think I'll ever get out alive.

"Dain, leave us."

Dain bowed and left the room closing massive ornate doors behind him.

"So Jasmine, now that we are alone let me tell you something…."

I was silent as I listened to the whole explanation.

I struggled against the chains, as soon as her had finished, that held me to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

He laughed evilly, "oh my dear Jasmine, you haven't heard the best part yet have you? You're pregnant with King Lief's child. Umm, ahh, You've been very naughty!" He scolded her like a parent would to a naughty child, only with sarcasm showing in his voice.

I sat still for a moment, tears still streaming down my face. I was pregnant with the heir to the throne. With Lief's child. Oh, god. I left Lief without telling him. Not that I knew but still, it wasn't right and the note. He probably had no idea what I was talking about.

"That's right. Sit there and sulk. Don't worry you'll see him soon, at the forge, which I believe is where you live? Yes you didn't want to stay in the castle did you? Yes, you'll meet him there, where he'll swap the belt for his precious Jasmine and child and then you will all perish in the night, being burnt by fire. Hey, you play with fire, you get your hands burned." He cackled and waved his hand. I was taken away by ols, but I didn't go quietly. No I went kicking and screaming all the way.

* * *

Sooo what do ya think??? PLZ LET ME KNOW!!! Im gonna upload the next chapter (which is currently being written *shifty eyes* lol {inside joke}) when I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter.......  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! I love to hear peoples thoughts. Luvv Emilijah and the girls....


	4. She's Back

*sobs* I have decided that this is the last chapter.... I know! sad isn't it. I know it finished a bit soon, but I had no idea how to make it londer with it being all description.  
This is dedicated to:  
-Ria, Brookei, CampRockfan4eva, Courtney1990 and DarkAngelKami  
for reviewing!!  
Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox.

* * *

I frantically paced my room. I could not believe that they had said that the belt was more important than Jasmine. No, I would not let her and my child die.

I tore the sheets from my bed. I used it to make a rope, and I threw it out the window. Pausing for a moment, I thought of how the rest of them would deal with this. Aww, stuff them. This was Jasmine, not some random girl from some random town.

I climbed out the window, and very quickly, I made it to the bottom. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I sprinted and headed towards the stables. Surprisingly, there were no guards anywhere. I lost my train of thought as soon as I reached the stable.

I arrived to find my horse, Jasmine's horse and Barda's horse already tacked up. Barda stood in one corner and snickered.

"You didn't think I'd let you go by yourself did you?" I smiled at him. We mounted and rode off into the upcoming darkness.

***

We stopped by the forge just as the clock tower chimed midnight. A figure stepped out, only visible by the lights of the city behind us. Behind him, a struggling figure came out. It was Jasmine. She was pushed forwards and then was struck to the ground. Anger filled me, and I made a move forward. Barda held his arm out, stopping me from moving forward. I snarled and growled at the figure. He laughed and pulled of his helmet. I had only just realised he had one.

"Dain." I shouted. And in that one word, I let out all my fury and pain. Jasmine stopped struggling, and looked up at me, all her love and emotions swirling in her gaze. She tried to crawl towards me. But, she was held back by Dain.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled. He just laughed and said, "Where is the belt?"

I pulled my cloak beside and with a flash of brilliance, the belt of Deltora showed itself. Dain nearly cowered with desire at the sight, but managed to keep it in.

"Give it to me!" he said.

"Give Jasmine to me first!" I said, not trusting him at all.

We decided on meeting half way. He pushed Jasmine to me, as I passed him the belt. It did not burn his flesh, as I had hoped, all because I had given it over willingly.

Jasmine collapsed into my arms and started sobbing. She was no longer the strong, willed wild girl I had fallen in love with. I still loved her, don't get me wrong but she seemed so weak.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed at Dain. He only laughed at me and held the belt up to the heavens.

"Now, I have the belt! No one can stop me. I'll be worshipped. Even the Shadow lord will bow to me!" he screamed in triumph. He did not notice me, silently creep up behind him. I brought a rock down heavily on his head. I grabbed the belt and tried to run, when a strong dark power surrounded me and almost suffocated me. It forced me onto me knees. I could only just hear Barda's cries of alarm and Jasmine screams for help.

"Did you really think you could get away that easy, little king?" A voice came out of the shadows. "Did you really think that you would win? Because of your stupidness, both you, your child and your fiancé, will perish in the flames and your friend will survive to tell the tale."

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He could only be one person. The Shadow lord. I didn't cower or grovel, I couldn't even move. I felt as if I was drowning and completely exhausted.

The shadow lord stepped right up to me.

"LIEF!!! PLEASE FIGHT! FOR ME AND OUR CHILD PLEASE!!!" Jasmines cries broke through the spell, and I felt a new power rise in me. I stood up, and I put on the belt.

I lay my hands on the gems and I called on all of the dragons. They arrived almost immediately, as if they were waiting for me to call. The Shadow lord shrieked in terror and disappeared before the dragons could take him.

Dain lay on the ground, where I had left him. We checked for signs of movement, before checking if he was alive. It appeared that I had struck him a little too hard. He was dead.

Jasmine ran up to me and I held her small body in my embrace. She whispered in my ear, "I thought I would never see you again! I thought that I would die!"

I just held her close, never wanting to let go of her again. I heard coughing behind us. We let go of each other to look at Barda.

"Come on love birds. Time to get back to the castle." He smirked at us. I could tell he was glad this was all over. I could also see that he was glad that Jasmine was back. And I knew he would not show it until well, today, when we celebrated Jasmine's return.

We climbed on our separate horses, after Jasmine refused to get on mine. "I may be pregnant with your child Lief, but I can still take care of myself."

I let her, knowing that it was probably a safer option (for myself that is). We reached the castle in no time, seeing all our friends and family on the front step. Doom scolded me, even though he said that he was glad that I paid no attention to him.

After many embraces and a short celebration, Jasmine and I retired to my quarters. We lay next to each other, holding each other tight never wanting to let each other go. When Jasmine had fallen asleep, I thought to myself, half praying that the Shadow lord was listening to my thoughts, 'I know that you are still out there, but listen to me. You will pay for what you did to Jasmine. You will pay for what you did to me. And finally, you will pay for what you did to my child!"

Without a second thought, I fell into deep sleep, only feeling Jasmine's arms around me, and her head tucked in the crook of my neck.

****

(the wedding like in the book)

9 months later, our darling daughter was born. With little thought, we decided to call her Anna, after Jasmine's mother. She had Jasmine's eyes and my hair. She had a creamy colour skin, a mixture of Jasmine's and mine. An all-round perfect little girl.

I didn't think I could be any happier. Until a year later, when our physician told us that my wife was pregnant again. This time with boys, yes, twin boys.

Soon, her tell-tale lump was visible again. I had to suffer through many sleepless nights, morning sickness and cravings. But, I put up with it because I knew that Jasmine was gong through worse things.

Another 9 months, and our cheeky little twins were born, Jared and Endon. They were not identical twins, thank goodness. The irony was that Endon looked like me and Jared looked like Jasmine.

Jasmine and I grew old together and after what I believed was a way too short of a time, my darling girl Anna, turned 16. She inherited the crown and the belt. And she took over the role of protecting Deltora from the clutches of the Shadow lord.

But Jasmine and I looked on. We had fought, survived, loved and made life together. And now we were content, to sit back and watch our children, our beloved children.

And we always kept the promise that we made to each other, back when we were not old and grey, but young and full of life.

That we would always love each other. "I will still love you." Yes, no matter what.

* * *

*SOBBS EVEN HARDER!!* so this is the end of my baby!!! hope you like it!! the ending didn't turn out how I wanted it. It seemed like a good idea when I started it, but it sorta crash and burned. Soz about the wedding. I can't be bothered getting my book and copying out the wedding scene!! lol

And so for the last time on this story *still sobbing*,  
Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox


End file.
